


A Vessel's Demands

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dean!Michael, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says yes but he has a few demands that must be met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vessel's Demands

Something was wrong. Castiel could tell that something was very, very wrong. Sam and Bobby were passed out on the floor of Bobby's living room. Though they were unconscious, there seemed to be no signs of a struggle. The angel left them where they were and continued to inspect the premises. Nothing seemed to be out of order. The only thing that caught his eye was a very old book in the room Dean usually occupied while staying at Singer's Salvage Yard.  
  
Castiel sat down, doing his best to ignore the lingering smell of Dean Winchester on the bed sheets. He quickly examined the page and gasped at what it contained. “Dean,” the angel said breathlessly, “you didn't. You have no idea what you're doing.” The spell was old. He wasn't even sure Dean would've been able to translate it on his own. If Sam or Bobby had gotten wind of what he was trying to do, he would've been locked in the panic room immediately so it was safe to assume they hadn't assisted him.   
  
Cas could only pray that he hadn't pulled it off. The prayer didn't make it far before he found the Impala sitting cold and idle. There was no way that Dean would go anywhere without his vehicle unless he was made to. Unless he wasn't in control of his own body.  
  
That's when he saw the the windshield of the car. There was a note written in Enochian with a finger. He was positive Dean didn't know the language so any shred of hope left over that his theory was incorrect withered away. Castiel read the note. It was actually a set of directions. It was a place both Dean and Castiel knew too well.  
  
When Castiel arrived he found Dean standing right over what used to be his grave. It only took a second for him to confirm it wasn't Dean staring back at him. He was standing far too straight. His green eyes didn't have their usual glimmer to them that they had when the human looked at his favorite angel. The biggest tell was his smile. It wasn't the normal cocky grin or the rare expression of pure joy that Castiel found a strange satisfaction in seeing on Dean's face.  
  
“Ah, Castiel.” The vocal cords belonged to Dean but it wasn't his voice, “How nice of you to finally join us.”  
  
Castiel swallowed hard. “Hello, Michael. I see you're out of the cage.”  
  
Dean's body smiled wider. “Yes. It wasn't easy. Dean is very stubborn but, if you know the right buttons of his to press, he can be very efficient.”  
  
Castiel nodded. “I assume Lucifer has been released as well then?”  
  
Michael shook Dean's head. True vessel or not, Castiel couldn't help but see the man, not the angel possessing his body. “Our brother is still down below. For now, at least. I have a little bit business to take care of first.”  
  
“And what is that?”  
  
“You, Castiel.” Michael takes a step forward. Castiel quickly draws out his angel blade. The light laughing that Michael sends out of Dean's mouth shows that the archangel finds the action amusing. “Do you really think you can stand a chance against me, even with that?”  
  
“Get out of Dean Winchester's body, Michael.” Castiel had killed more than his share of their brothers but he knew he wasn't any match for the oldest of all angels. He wasn't going to roll over and let Michael get away with this, either.  
  
A smile met him in response, mocking his words. The green eyes, however seemed somewhat sympathetic. “I see right through you, Castiel. You're not going to hurt me. Not as long as Dean's in here with me.” In a movement too fast for human perception, Michael was now behind the other angel, whispering in his ear. “I can see how jealous you are.” True to his warrior training, Castiel raised his right elbow to try and hit him from behind. Michael was faster. He grabbed his right arm and pinned it to his side. He did the same with his left, just to make sure. With Castiel's upper body under his control, he leaned even closer. “You might've saved his soul from Perdition but you'll never get a chance to be this close to Dean.”  
  
Castiel did his best to wrest himself out of the archangel's grip but all of his efforts failed. It did garner a light chuckle from Michael before her shoved him forward. If it had been solely Dean doing the pushing, Castiel would've moved no more than a few inches. With Michael behind the wheel, Castiel flew a few dozen feet until his chest collided with a tree. The tree took most of the damage but Castiel had still been winded. As he forcefully exhaled, a warm, dry hand gripped the back of his neck and held him immoble, flush against the jagged, agitating bark.  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Castiel managed to ask, despite having trouble breathing in the position he was in.  
  
“Shh...” Michael cooed softly, almost lovingly. “It's for your own good.” The feel of cold metal was against Castiel's cheek. He tried so hard to gasp at its touch but he was still failing at getting a sufficient amount of air. “It's for Dean's good as well.”  
  
When the blade pulled away from his skin, Castiel went for a last-ditch effort. He pushed as hard as he could against the tree. It gave under his angelic strength and fell over. He tumbled forward and turned quickly, waiting to be attacked. Michael wasn't there. He didn't know what to do but running seemed like the wisest of choices. He started to move, getting as far away as possible being his goal, but was stopped before he'd fully begun.  
  
Dean's arm was wrapped around his waist. A moment later, he was picked off of his feet and slammed into the tree he'd knocked over in his attempt to escape. Once again, the trunk of the large plant bore the brunt of the attack. This one did hurt Castiel enough to earn a grunt.  
  
Michael bent down, using Dean's thighs to pin down Castiel. His left hand moved forward and clamped down on Cas' cheeks. The hold was firm but not painful. It was confusing since they were fighting but Michael hadn't been trying to hurt him. Michael could hurt him with very little effort on his part.  
  
“Dean asked for this, you know.” Cas' eyes grew at Michael's words. “Not this part, exactly. This part was for me. This is me...” Michael placed the other hand on Castiel's abdomen and thrusted down once, pushing all the air out of his system. “This is me displaying my dominance. Making sure you understand that I'm in control here and you're not to try anything stupid. Don't want you messing up my deal with Dean. He had very...” the hand on his abs slowly slid to the top of Castiel's pants “...specific instructions.”  
  
“What- what are you...” Castiel stammered. The hand holding his cheeks moved over his mouth, silencing him. Michael shushed him again. This time it had a different tone to it. He was being enticing, seductive. With the hand now snaking down further into his pants, Cas started breathing raggedly into Michael's hand, into Dean's hand. In a quick jerk, the pants gave way. The button flew off in a direction that Castiel couldn't determine. The zipper cried out as the two sides of the fabric it was holding together were forced away from each other, almost ripping in the process.  
  
Dean's hand over Castiel's mouth moved away. He had the urge to question why but his senses said to just be grateful. The look he was getting gave him some clue why. “One of the instructions were that you had to be willing.” The hand down his pants slid to a sensitive spot on the inside of his thigh skimmed the rough finger tips over the skin. Cas hissed in response. Michael hummed back at him. “Are you willing, Castiel?”  
  
“Yes...” It came out no louder than a whisper. The hand moved over and brushed right behind his balls. This time he shouted it. “Yes, Michael! Yes, Dean!”  
  
“Yes what, Castiel?” Though the tone of voice was Michael, the smug grin on the face in front of him was something that was all Dean. Cas leaned forward, pushing his lips onto Dean's. The archangel's initial reaction was to pull away in shock. It'd only taken half a second before that was corrected and Dean's lips were pushing back with just as much force. Castiel brought a hand around his neck but Michael quickly snatched it away with his free hand and pinned it down into the ground. Dean's face pulled away. “You didn't answer the question. What do you want? What're you saying yes to?”  
  
Castiel leaned forward, trying to kiss again. Michael kept Dean's face just out of reach. With one arm pinned down, he couldn't get what he wanted. After taking in a deep breath he uttered quietly, “Yes. Yes to whatever Dean wants.”  
  
“Now that's what we wanted to hear.” Castiel raised his eyebrows at the use of the word we but he didn't get a chance to ask. Dean's mouth crashed back down on his. The hand down Cas' pants slid up and touched the base of his cock. The angel opened his mouth to moan and had it invaded by Dean's tongue, exploring every surface. Castiel let him do just that but he stuck his own tongue forward to return the favor.  
  
The warm earth and small sharp pieces of wood were replaced with cold metal. Castiel turned his head as much as he could, breaking the wet kiss. They were splayed out on the hood of the Impala. “What's this about?”  
  
“Dean wants to do certain things in certain places.” It was a simple answer. While he processed it, Michael deftly let go of Castiel's arm and pulled out of his pants. Cas moaned when one hand started pushing against his crotch. Michael groans but it sounds more like annoyance than anything. He looks past the angel he's feeling up and at the windshield. With a quick snap of his fingers, the radio comes to life. Cas assumes Dean isn't happy with the song choice because Michael rolls his eyes slightly flicks his wrist. It changes to “No One Like You” by the Scorpions. Dean had played it a lot during their travels together. He'd made sure that Cas memorized not only the title and artist but all of the words as well.  
  
It made him wonder how long he and Michael had been planning this.  
  
He didn't get much longer to think about it because a moment later a wet and warm mouth was sucking at him through the thin white material of his boxers. Castiel let out a moan that came from the back of his throat. It sounded deep, raw and water-logged. He put one hand further up the hood to steady himself while his other hand reached forward and lazily ran through Dean's hair.  
  
Dean's eyes looked up as Castiel's cock was freed from the damp underwear. There was a lot of heat in the stare. It was filled with aggression, possession and, most importantly, desire. The longer this went on, the less he was sure where Michael ended and Dean began. While there were definite differences between them, the hunter and the archangel were more similar than he'd ever given them credit.  
  
The way that tongue worked the underside of his cock, who was doing it seemed to matter a little less, too.  
  
“I'm in full control.” Michael said, his voice mischievous. “Dean is giving me suggestions- demands really, but I'm the one calling the shots here.” He expertly wrapped his tongue around as much of Cas as it could reach. Castiel's back arched and desperately grabbed for something, only to find nothing within reach. Michael pulled back, grinning. “That's just in case you were wondering.”  
  
“I'm-” Cas struggled to catch his breath. “I'm fully aware of the connection between angel and vessel.”  
  
“Good.” Michael said with a laugh. Castiel observed that Michael, despite saying he was fulfilling his end of the bargain, seemed to be enjoying this just as much as Castiel. He imagined Dean was beyond elated. He wished he could communicate with Dean more directly.   
  
Dean's head bobbed forward, taking all of Castiel's dick into his mouth. What didn't fit went down his throat. The feeling of being swallowed over and over was too much and his arm holding him up gave out. All he could do was lie there and take it. Something told him Michael and Dean were just fine with watching Cas writhe under their touch.  
  
With his head resting against the slick, black surface, Castiel couldn't see exactly what was being done to him. He knew it felt amazing. The softness, warmth and wetness surround his cock made his body react in ways he'd never imagined. When he felt a finger brush lightly against his hole, his body went stiff. It seemed obvious that it was all leading up to that but Cas' mind had been too busy wrapping itself around everything else going on.   
  
The finger moved away but came back wet and more forceful. It sent a shiver up his body that escaped as a little whine from his mouth. Michael stopped what he was doing. Castiel tried to sit up but Dean's body slid on top of him. Michael was still smiling as he asked, “You like that?” Cas leaned forward, trying to kiss him. Michael put a hand on his shoulder and slammed him back down with a loud thud. Castiel could feel the dent in the hood under him. “Answer me, Cas. Do you like that?”  
  
Castiel's breath hitched. Michael had just called him by the nickname Dean had given him. It was far more arousing than it should've been. When he didn't answer, he felt a finger plunge into his ass. All he could do was gasp out a “Yes!” The finger moved around inside him, finding places of pleasure that the angel didn't even knew existed. A second finger slid in and Cas moaned out Dean's name.  
  
“Dean isn't available to answer your call right now.” Michael said with a smug look on his face. He spread out his fingers, stretching Castiel and revelling in the moans he received in response. “He did like the sound of that, though.”  
  
A third finger made its way inside him. “Michael! Just- just do it!”  
  
“Oh no.” Michael said, shaking his head. “My vessel wants this. He wants this bad. And for finally giving me what I wanted, I'm going to take, my, time.” He punctuated each one of the last three words with a quick pull out and thrust of Dean's fingers. The amount of power lingering over him was intimidating. He knew that he couldn't overpower Michael so he finally conceded to give in and fully enjoy the experience. “You'll like it, I promise.” Michael finally closed the distance between them and gave another deep kiss. He pulled away and nodded. “Dean promises, too.”  
  
Castiel's mouth went dry. He swallowed multiple times but it didn't seem to change. “Please, do it.” he muttered with a hoarse voice, “I want you inside me.”  
  
Dean's mouth hung open. His green eyes were staring into Cas' blue ones but he seemed to be somewhere else. Castiel was pretty sure there was a conversation- an argument going on that he couldn't hear. Then the mouth closed, jaw squeezing down tight. “Fine.” Michael's tone was impatient and annoyed. “Since you two seem so adamant about it, I'll give you what you want.”  
  
Once again they were moved. Now Cas' back was resting on lightest, softest sheets he'd ever felt. He looked around, unable to place their new location. “Where are we?”  
  
“A hotel.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
Michael pulled Dean's fingers all the way out of him, leaving Castiel breathless. “Don't worry about it.”  
  
“Michael, why?” He knew he was pushing his luck with pressing the issue. Dean's face stared at him, anger rising.  
  
“Three reasons. The first is simple. I can do whatever I want.” Michael quickly snapped Dean's fingers and they were both completely disrobed. Cas took a second to take in the frame of Dean's body. “Secondly, Dean didn't want this to happen where little Sammy or Bobby could see.”  
  
Michael positioned them so that Dean was between Castiel's spread legs. He lingered there for a second, watching Cas squirm but knowing better than to challenge him. Dean's eyes watched intently as Castiel's arm moved forward and pulled the body above him down. “What's the last?”  
  
Dean's cocky grin came back again. “Dean knows what I'm about to do to you and didn't want me accidentally destroying his precious little car.” Dean's cock thrusted into him with such force that the bed slides hard against the wall and a crack forms in it from the impact. It was so much that Castiel couldn't even make a noise. He just gave in to the pressure and heat filling him.  
  
Michael pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in with the same amount of power. The bed creaks in pain. Castiel wants to hold on to the bed posts behind his head but he fears his fingers might get in hurt in the process. All he can do is sit back, let Michael drive and enjoy the ride.  
  
The pace started to quicken. Cas was hardly able to comprehend the things the archangel was doing to him. All he can do was moan under the sensations and roaming touch of Dean's hands. The power and speed of it was causing a constant cry from the bed before it finally gave in. The posts and frame collapsed. Though the matress they were on fell half a foot to the floor, Michael wasn't phased. His thrusted into Castiel didn't even pause for a moment. He was in a trance made by the pleasure he'd caused for himself, Castiel and Dean.  
  
That's when Cas decided to do something crazy. It could easily backfire and end badly for him. But, given everything that was happening, he went for it anyway. Castiel shifted himself forward. It wasn't easy with the way Michael was pounding into him. He didn't have much in the way of leverage but he managed to pull himself up and wrap his body around Dean's. Michael didn't stop but one arm wrapped around Cas' waist to keep him balanced. He was surprised the archangel didn't slam him back down.  
  
Castiel bit down on the soft muscle between his neck and shoulder. Michael, or possibly Dean, gasped and pushed hard into Cas. He wasn't sure if it was a punishment or reward but he kept biting. He forced himself to do it just a little bit harder. That's when he felt the the coppery warm liquid on his tongue. He pulled his head back and saw that he'd drawn blood just like he'd hoped. Michael either hadn't noticed or didn't care.  
  
Castiel ran his finger in the slowly pooling red liquid and started writing on Dean's back. Michael seemed to finally noticing something was going on. “Castiel, what are you-”  
  
Cas whispered words in Enochian in quick succession. To human ears it would've sounded like nothing more than babbling. Dean's eyes went wide. Then a strong light started radiating right behind their irises. The light grew until the whole room was filled with a blinding light and Dean's body went limp in his arms.  
  
After two minutes of their bodies being entangled and motionless, Dean groaned. His head rose and sleepily looked up at Castiel. “Cas, what the hell did you do?”  
  
Castiel grinned. “Michael isn't the only one who knows really old spells.” Dean opened his mouth to say something, but the angel put a finger to his lips and stopped him. He pushed the hunter down. They were still in the middle of something. Dean had wanted this and Cas was more than happy to oblige.  
  
With Dean still being inside him, Cas slowly rocked his hips back and forth. He was the one in control now. Dean stared up at him, silently saying a million things. Castiel understood every single one of them. The ones he paid most attention to were Don't stop!, Please!, Faster! and Harder! He was pretty sure he saw a hint of an I love you but he resisted the urge to say something about that. Right now it was about giving Dean what he'd wanted for a long time. Cas also admitted to himself that he'd wanted it just as long, if not longer.  
  
Dean's hands stretched out and felt all over Castiel's chest. He was exploring a new body, new territory. He wanted to claim it as his own. The angel had no problem with that. He pulled himself up and slowly slid down to tell Dean just that. The human let out a sound that screamed of a need Cas was fulfilling. Their eyes locked and Castiel asked, “You like that?”  
  
“Oh fuck yeah.” Cas did it again, just because. He smiled satisfactory when the sound came out again. “Fuck, Cas, I'm gonna-”  
  
Castiel shushed him. He could already feel Dean swelling inside him. The way his cock was pressing against a special place that the angel had just discovered, he knew it was about to be his time as well. So he sped it up, putting more force into it all. The matresses were now sliding all over the floor and the noises coming from both of there were primal.  
  
Dean came first. Castiel didn't think he'd really had any more room inside him but Dean managed to find it and fill it. That was enough to set off Cas as well. Castiel collapsed, not caring about the sticky, warm mess between both of their bodies.  
  
Dean chuckled quietly. “You know Michael's gonna be pissed, right?”  
  
Cas just shrugged, lazily. “He is always angry about something. Just be prepared for a really angry archangel in your dream tonight.”  
  
“Great.” Dean sighed. The two laid there just listening to the sound of each other's hearts and breathing. Finally, Dean pushed Cas up so that they were looking at each other. “Cas, I'm, uh... I didn't really plan on...”  
  
Castiel shook his head. “Michael is out of his vessel and you're unharmed for the most part. Everything is fine.” He bent back down and licked at the small wound he'd left. “I'm still mad at you, but everything is fine.”  
  
“Oh really?” Dean challenged. “And what do I have to do to get back in your good graces.”  
  
Cas nibbled at his ear. “Next time you want to have sex, tell me directly.”  
  
Dean's chest moved Cas up and down slightly while he laughed. “I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
